<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dumbest Mistake I've Made In Centuries (Abandoned) by Project_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397208">The Dumbest Mistake I've Made In Centuries (Abandoned)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix'>Project_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kenric and Fintan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Slow Burn, Torture, kinda a crack ship, well kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of dying Kenric lived?</p><p>One of the councliours get captured and quickly figure out they have to watch what they do and say because it will be held against them.</p><p>This story has been abandoned however it is in the process of being rewritten</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Past) Councillor Bronte/Fintan Pyren, Councillor Kenric/Fintan Pyren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kenric and Fintan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fintan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry this is really bad-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fintan shut his eyes as he gripped onto the red-haired councillor, hoping his concentration was strong enough to make the leap. Lifting one arm he made the neon yellow flames stay far enough away from them so they wouldn’t burn as he let Kenric drop to the ground. Reaching into his sleeve pulled out a leaping crystal from a hidden pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I should think of myself as lucky,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s not every day a perfectly good bargaining chip jumps right at me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond looked down at Kenric lying unconscious, kicking him in the direction of a piece of melted crystal falling from the ceiling, smiling as it landed on his leg. Fintan felt a sense of joy flood through him as the younger elf’s body jolted in pain, his eyes shooting open, a scream escaping his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he didn’t like it, Fintan felt a cruel laugh escape him, knowing that Kenric wouldn’t be able to hear him over roaring flames around them. Stepping in front of him, fintan wrapped his hand around kenrics neck, jerking him up. Fear filled eyes met his own as he was pulled into the air, his feet barely touching the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Concentrate bitch,” Fintan growled at him, holding his leaping crystal towards the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenric opened his mouth to respond only for fintan to tighten his hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t up for debate. Concentrate or fade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your choice</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He hissed, pulling kenric into the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds the two of them reappeared in the familiar darkness of one of the neverseens main hideouts. Glancing at Kenric he saw that somehow he managed to regain consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to run,” Fintan said, allowing Kenric to drop to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it look like I can run, bastard?” Kenric growled through coughs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch what you say, little flame. From now on your life is in our hands,” Fintan told him with a smirk, kneeling down to his level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenric turned his head away from the man standing in front of him. Fintan rolled his eyes as he saw Gethen and Ruy standing close by. Gabbing Kenric by the arm he pulled him up and tossed him at the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gethen caught him, turning Kenric around and pinning his arms behind his back and tying them in one swift motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s he here? And why is he so beaten up? Isn’t he one of us?” Ruy asked, pulling his hood down a bit more, in what Fintan supposed to be  an attempt to hide his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not that it matters much.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The blonde thought</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not one of you. I never was and I never will be.” Kenric growled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The deal that was made says otherwise.” Gethen said into his ear with a sly smirk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never made a deal with you bitch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That was the other councillor. The little one.” Fintan reminded him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Oops.” Gethen said, blushing slightly from embarrassment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mean bronte?" Kenric asked quietly "I thought he was better than that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fintan snorted </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bronte would never do that. He’s too much of a stickler for the rules.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But he's short and fits the description you gave,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no the other short one. I can’t seem to recall his name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"there are many short people." Kenric said with an eye roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I still talking to you? Gethen take him to a cell and search his mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you want his mind searched, Fintan?" the telepath asked looking at the red-head, “There doesn’t seem to be much in that head of his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a councillor. I'm sure he knows something useful.” fintan responded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's a powerful telepath." Ruy stated </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I’m not?” Gethen snapped at the younger member</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No of course not Gethen. You’re a great telepath but he managed to breach fintans mind when you haven't yet." Ruy reasoned taking a step back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got lucky.” Gethen hissed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you just overestimate how strong your ability actually is-” Kenric was cut off by being bashed against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gethen, stop harming him! You could kill him before we get what we need out of him," Ruy said, looking away and wincing from the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, kid. No one asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gethen snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just being logical here Gethen." Ruy snapped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you shush!” Fintan exclaimed, “Now go take him to the cell as you were told. And get a medic for him as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why a medic?" Gethen asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ruy asked, taking Kenric from gethen, “He’s clearly injured.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He'll live." The blond responded, looking down at the younger elf and snatching Kenric back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you both </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> jerk me around like I'm a ragdoll?” Kenric asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"both of you quit it and please just do as i asked!” Fintan yelled at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruy flinched and looked down mumbling an apology. Gethen however simply rolled his eyes and dragged kernic out of the room. Fintan let out a long exasperated sigh as he watched them leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This better be worth it.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kenric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's been so long since he's felt this kind of pain. He thought he had left it for a bit then he now thought about it and realized it was still there. And now he's with a band of rebels who won't be afraid to harm him to get what they want from him. his leg was hurting and the burn felt horrible. his head was throbbing. he was pretty sure his leg was broken. He was in excruciating pain. He was blacking in and out and woke up for certain conversations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Way to go idiot,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now you’ve gone and gotten yourself captured. What do you think they’ll do to you after they heal you?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he still alive?” he heard gethen ask, pulling him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes gethen he is. I can see him breathing,” Ruy sighed, with an eye roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenric heard a yelp as he vaguely saw Gethen roughly grabbing Ruy by the hair, knocking his hood off in the process</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gethen get out!" He hears the medic working on him yell, slamming their hand on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"because you're being overly violent!" They snapped</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruy’s being a little bitch!” Gethen growled in response</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"he hasn't done anything, you're just being overly sensitive now shoo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde let out a growl that reminded Kenric a lot of his childhood dog as he left, but not before shoving ruy into a row of shelves filled with all sorts of glass items. The shelves broke on impact allowing the glass jars to rain down on him, covering him with broken glass and cutting any exposed skin along with plenty of cuts through the back and sleeves of the cloak. Kenric would be lying if he said he didn’t feel bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear i’m gonna kill that bastard,” He heard the medic grumble before turning to ruy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” He asked in an annoyingly familiar voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruy nodded in response, using his hand to brush the pierced of broken glass out of his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>another cloaked figure walked into the room and said "is everything ok in here? what happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> they then looked around the room to see ruy getting help up and being seated onto a cot "ruy are you ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gethen got upset,” Ruy told the cloaked figure, “He shoved me into glass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did. Why do you always seem to end up as his punching bag?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller one shrugged in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well i’ll tell you this much,” The medic said, removing Ruy’s cloak, “Fintan is not going to be happy that Gethen hurt his ‘son’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not his son!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yes you are." The cloaked figure said and Kenric swore he’s heard that voice before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenric had a difficult time wrapping his head around Fintan being a father figure to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> let alone this kid. Then again thinking about what he knows about ruy it would make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You banished him.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You're the one who took him away from his family.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he do this to you a lot?” Kenric asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're awake?” He asked, turning his head towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The crash woke me up.” The red head lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Why do you care anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because that looks and sounded painful." Kenric told him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruy rolled his eyes before saying “Being nice won’t make us let you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fully aware of that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you wouldn’t be in this situation if you didn’t jump at him like a moron.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Kenric told him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you jump at him like that? You could have died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because death!” the redhead joked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought councillors were supposed to have at least two brain cells-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok ruy I think that’s thought speaking for you.” The medic said cutting him off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"nope. The two brain cells go to certain individuals and the rest have none." Kenirc told him, offering a kind smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. And who happened to have those when you chose to banish me?” Ruy said with a glare</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-” Kenric tried</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're only sorry now because we can do whatever we want to you and when you stop being useful we’ll kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"if i didn't want to be hurt i'd make that obvious. I'm not being nice because I'm scared of that. I don't feel bad and regret my choice because of that." Kenric told him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I truly am sorry.” Kenric said looking away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are all the councillors liars? Or is it just you?” Ruy asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruy I think that’s enough for now.” The cloaked figure said resting a hand on Ruy’s shoulder</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Fine. I’ll stop for now.” Ruy said, sounding very annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to excuse him,” The medic said, turning back to him, “Ruy’s had a hatred for the council for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's fine and completely realistic after what happened to him.” Kenric told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m really going to regret agreeing to banish him lanter, then again I already do. Was what he did years ago really him? Or was it a mistake?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kenric pondered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made a mistake. It wasn’t me. I never hurt that kid.” Ruy said, as if he could read his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenric nodded to acknowledge him and avoid saying anything to make ruy despise him more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruy why don’t you run along? I’ll take Kenric to his cell,” The medic said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Ruy said walking out and taking the other cloaked person in the room out with him</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fintan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fintan let out a sigh as he walked down the hall, glancing through papers that were handed to him by gisela the second he saw her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You get your mind broke for a few months and then you get things piled right on top of you. That seems completely fair.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” He growled as a small figure ran straight into him, knocking the papers everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” A tiny voice he recognized very well said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ruy. It’s ok kiddo.” Fintan said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruy bent down and helped him pick the papers back up, and as soon as he was done Ruy said “sorry again!” And tried to run past him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold up. Ruy get back here.” The ancient called, grabbing the back of Ruy’s tattered and ripped up cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go Fintan!” Ruy said squirming around trying to escape his grasp</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is your cloak all torn up? This is the third one you’ve gone through this week.” Fintan said removing the cloak from him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gethen got a bit mad. Can I go now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by mad.” Fintan asked, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean he got mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what did he do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoved me into glass vials.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did what to you?!” Fintan exclaimed, pissed off beyond measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me. But please don’t hurt him. He doesn’t need more reasons to be pissed off at me.” Ruy said pleadingly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to hurt him, Ruy. why would I do that?” Fintan asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You usually do when he hurts me.” The brunette said looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fintan let out a sigh before saying “Ruy do you really not want him hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I don’t want you to hurt him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I won’t hurt him. Did you put Kenric in the cell like I asked?” He asked the tiny child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The medic said he would.” Ruy responded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. You didn’t show too much hate towards him did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as much as I would have liked to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fintan let out another sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruy you do realize there are twelve councillors, right?” He asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He still agreed to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he? Or was it just the majority vote and he was against it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He voted to have me banished.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well to be fair,” Fintan started, “You did almost kill your mentor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so now you agree with them?!” Ruy snapped</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruy the evidence is so stacked against you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was framed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. And Gethen was framed when he killed his dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t almost kill my mentor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I didn’t almost kill Bronte when we were kids.” Fintan said sarcastically</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t!” Ruy insisted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Ruy your part of a murder family no one will care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! But I care about getting banished when I didn’t do anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fintan simply ruffled ruys hair, saying “You're a very good actor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im. not. fucking. acting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah your mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I'm sick and tired of being accused for something I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> did! Therefore I got banished for no fucking reason!” ruy yelled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry ruy I was just joking around with you. I know you didn’t do it. You hate hurting people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you were.” Ruy said as he stormed off to his room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How do you always seem to be such a fuck up?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> His dad’s voice echoed in his (empty as hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Gethen i swear to god-’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Head)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Fintan growled to himself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking to yourself?” A voice asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fintan looked up to be met with gethen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your concern.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just making sure the dad of the neverseen doesn’t go completely insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Have you seen ruy?” Gethen asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I have. And you're grounded.” Fintan told Gethen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grounded? For what?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know exactly what you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He deserved it. And besides I’m going to apologize to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did not deserve it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was being a little bitch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No he was not! Now go to your room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me am I a three year old?” Gethen said, pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are. And if everyone else gets the corner and room treatment so do you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fintan I‘m a full grown adult!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're like a child compared to me and my age. Now go to your room or no mallowmelt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you're a bitchy old man.” Gethen growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're the one who’s a bitch gethen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm I’m sure bronte would agree with my statement-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? He’s your ex right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I don’t want you mentioning him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you two dating on the council? Isn’t that like Illegal-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it Gethen.” Fintan growled, his tone getting dangerous</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touchy subject huh?” Gethen asked, a sly smirk not leaving his face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to your room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unlike ruy you have not deluded me into thinking you are my father therefore I do not have to nor will I listen to your orders.” Gethen said, attempting to walk past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i don't care. You can't just hurt ruy and get away with it.” Fintan snapped, grabbing his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me this fintan, are you so protective over ruy because of the guilt you have over allowing the child of your best friend to die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you asking for a death wish gethen?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t kill me. I’m too useful to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i can easily replace you." Fintan growled close to gethen’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This seemed to only make the telepath grin more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you now? Got anyone in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes actually.” Fintan told him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” gethen said through a small laugh, “Your mind is a very interesting place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fintan slammed his back against the wall, pinning his hands on either side of his head. The two were so close their lips were almost touching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get. Out.” he said in a low growl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gethen simply leaned foreword, attempting to plant his lips on fintans only for him to move out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that for?!” Fintan snapped, rather flustered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i couldn't resist the moment. Besides, you're cute when flustered.” Gethen said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go to your room gethen.” the pyrokinetic sighed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"because i'm not going to listen to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fintan sparked a flame in his hand, holding it close to gethen’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to your room or I'll burn off your face.” he said simply</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gethen let out an animalistic growl before saying “Fine.” and shoving fintan off</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>